When I Rise
by pandorabox82
Summary: Alex wakes up in the arms of Derek Morgan. But how far did they go? Written to promote the Profiler Choice Awards


Alex stretched as she yawned, only to have her hand run into the warm, broad, hairless, chest of someone who was not her husband. Well, ex-husband, she supposed, seeing as how he had moved out three months ago, after finding love with one of the interns at his hospital. Turning slightly, she let out a shocked gasp as she saw Derek Morgan lying next to her, smiling widely. "Good, good morning," she whispered, feeling a deep blush spread across her cheeks.

"Morning, darlin'. How do you feel?" He reached out and twirled a piece of her hair around his fingers, tugging at it gently.

She shrugged a little and looked away from him, suddenly feeling like she was about to cry. He understood her look and let go of her hair to let his arm drape around his waist, pulling her tightly to his body. "How did we?"

"You got a little tipsy and I was the one charged with bringing you home. You dragged me up here, kissing me all the way, and managed to strip us before I knew what was happening. I tried to push you away, since you were in no place to give consent, but you were quite insistent, pulling me down onto the bed. So, I just gave you kisses until you fell asleep. Don't worry, we didn't do anything more than that, I promise."

Alex nodded gently before snuggling in close to his warmth. His hand began to stroke her back tenderly as she breathed in the spicy masculine scent that seemed to define him. "So, I made a fool of myself in front of the others. Erin must think that I'm awful."

"No, she was the one who cut you off last night. You sort of kissed her then, thinking it would get you more scotch. It…didn't work."

She groaned lightly and let her forehead come to rest against his chest. "That is why I should never drink. I had a crush on her, back when we were roommates at the Academy. I never acted on it, and then… Oh god, how am I going to look her in the face anymore? I mean, she just became engaged to Dave, and I went and did something like that."

Derek chuckled lowly, continuing to rub her back. "It was really cute, Alex. She didn't mind at all. But, you can call and talk to her later today, all right? She made me promise that I would tell you that."

Alex nodded before pressing her lips to his broad chest. "Thank you for taking care of me last night. I hope that I didn't upset you."

"No, you're fine. And I do mean fine." She could tell that he was teasing her, and so she laughed gently before hooking an arm around his waist, making certain that there wasn't a millimeter of distance between them. And then, she felt his erection grow against her soft center. Alex adjusted her leg a little, throwing it over his and bringing him in closer contact with her core. "I won't take advantage of you this morning, either, though. You have to tell me that you are okay with this, all right?"

She loved the fact that he was a gentleman, that he cared enough about how she felt, rather than just caring if he would get some. Alex pulled back so that she could look into his eyes, and saw the kind smile that reached his eyes. She couldn't stop herself from puckering her lips, hoping that he would read the acceptance there. He shook his head lightly before pecking at her lips and she frowned a little. "I want this, Derek. Please."

"See, I knew that you had the words inside you. You just had to let them out. I never expected you to be so beautiful underneath all those clothes you normally wear. That your skin would seem to glow with warmth. Your breasts are amazing, full and heavy. Will they be responsive to my touch?"

Alex shrugged, not used to all that talking during sex. James had been more eager, a few kisses were all it took to have him ready to go, and it was over shortly thereafter. She had a feeling, deep in her heart, that Derek would be quite different, that he would take his time and arouse her as much as he could. That he wouldn't get off until she had. His hand cupped one breast in his hand and she closed her eyes as he thumbed the nipple into a stiff, aching, peak. "Derek…" she groaned out, tipping her hips so that she could come in closer contact with him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he murmured, letting go of her breast and letting his hand skitter around to her back, pushing gently so that she was arching away from him, offering her breasts up to his mouth. She went to say something when he engulfed her breast in his warm, wet, hungry, mouth. All thinking flew straight out of her mind as he sucked and nipped at her breast, bringing her to new heights of pleasure. It was overwhelming her senses, and she knew that she had two options – analyze every moment or give herself over to the pleasure. "Let yourself go. It's okay to just feel for once in your life."

Alex nodded, keeping her eyes closed as she focused on the way he was making her feel, the way his lips felt as they trailed back up to her lips, kissing her deeply. The sensations filled every nerve, every synapse, and she let her fingers scrabble against his back when he let his mouth blaze a hot trail back down her neck to suck and bite at the tendon of her neck. This was wonderful, was her last coherent thought before the pleasure completely overwhelmed her, and she gave herself over with a sigh.

**NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on fanfiction . net! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on this site, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the ProfilerChoiceAwards2013 Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations are due October 31st. All entries with ten or more categories filled out are eligible to win one of two Amazon gift cards!**


End file.
